Le rire est un sujet sérieux
by Nelja
Summary: Crack absolu. Une rencontre entre MCQ et Will B. Goode, qu'estce que cela peut donner d'autre qu'une émission crossover ? et un tout petit peu de yaoi. Spoilers épisodes 15 et 19, forcément.


_Ergo Proxy appartient au Studio Manglobe, et si jamais ils ont pensé qu'un jour on ferait des fics sur leur série, je suis sûre qu'ils envisageaient autre chose que ça. Ceci est du crack, avec un peu de yaoi pour faire monter la sauce, MCQ/Will B. Good (si !). Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 19 - il faut connaître Will, en bref. Se passe avant la série._

* * *

Will B. Good découvrit que MCQ n'avait aucun sens de la politesse en même temps qu'il apprenait son existence, quand le prévisionnage de son dernier film fut interrompu par une émission de nature parasite.

"Salut là-dedans ! Will B. Good, c'est ça ? Je suis content de vous voir, mon ami. J'ai capté vos films, j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites ! Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est une grande joie de découvrir un autre Proxy qui a le sens du spectacle !"

Le parasite en question avait des cheveux violets recourbés en une mèche du plus mauvais effet - à moins que le problème ne soit le voisinage avec un costume jaune criard et un noeud papillon rouge. Même au pays des sourires, on n'aurait pas osé un tel assortiment.

"Mais, me demanderez-vous, pourquoi suis-je venu vous parler ? C'est bien simple, je _sens_ que nous sommes destinés à travailler ensemble. Je suis MCQ, Q-Q Q-Q !"

Son ton était vaguement condescendant. Il parlait sans attendre de réplique, faisant les questions et les réponses à lui tout seul ; cela montrait bien sa nature profonde, ainsi que le fait que même en envahissant à sa guise les ondes des autres, il n'avait aucun moyen de rendre la conversation réciproque.

"En bref, je voudrais étendre mon public, et je me propose très aimablement de profiter de ma science pour organiser un jeu-spectacle qui sera projeté dans votre dôme ! Bien sûr, cela sera une représentation unique - à moins que cela nous plaise à tous les deux. Mais je devine ! Vous allez me dire que vous n'avez aucun moyen de me répondre maintenant ! Mais cela peut être réglé de façon simple ! Voyons, il suffit que vous me contactiez demain à la même heure à cette fréquence trèèèès secrète... !"

Will, lui, avait un sens de la politesse, et estimait qu'il était nécessaire de répondre aux questions des autres. Même si c'était pour dire non. Même s'il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour eux. Après tout, pour une fois qu'un Proxy n'avait nulle intention de lui nuire (du moins volontairement), il pouvait bien faire un effort.

Oui, réalisa-t-il, il lui faisait confiance, au moins à ce sujet. Si le but était de le tromper, pouvait-il de toute façon y avoir méthode d'approche plus lamentable ?

Quand il le contacta pour lui notifier poliment son refus, MCQ, au lieu d'en prendre note, se montra insistant.

"Mais pourquoi pas ? Je vous assure que ce ne sera pas seulement un jeu, mais une histoire interactive complète ! Et toutes les questions seront sur votre monde, je suis un grand fan, vous savez !"

Will décida de l'écouter encore un peu ; il était déjà en train de s'en inspirer pour le publicitaire ridicule de son prochain film. Malheureusement, MCQ sembla prendre ça comme une approbation.

"...et vous verrez qu'ils riront tout autant qu'à un de vos spectacles ! Q-Q Q-Q !"

"S'ils rient autant," demanda Will d'un ton paisible et froid, "quel est l'intérêt de toute cette organisation ?" De toute façon, si MCQ avait essayé de le persuader que son spectacle allait être _plus_ drôle, il lui aurait raccroché au nez bien plus rudement.

"Ca me semble évident ! Vous ne devinez pas ?"

Non, il ne devinait pas, et le laissa entendre par des tambourinements rythmés de ses doigts sur l'écouteur.

"He bien je vais _vous_ faire rire, bien sûr ! Je parie que vous ne riez pas à vos propres spectacles, tellement vous y mettez de travail ! Il est temps de remédier à ça, mon ami !"

Will ne savait pas ce qui était le plus inconvenant, que ce Proxy l'appelle "ami" ou se propose de le faire rire. "Je voudrais bien voir ça !" dit-il sans réfléchir.

"C'est parfait ! Tout est arrangé ! Quand est la représentation ? Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez fini par comprendre !"

Il l'avait piégé.

Ou, de façon plus crédible, il était sincèrement stupide - avec des yeux qui roulaient de cette façon, cela devenait une hypothèse de travail très raisonnable - et l'avait piégé sans même le faire exprès.

En tout cas, annuler maintenant aurait été se contredire, et Will avait horreur de ça. Il décida cependant d'exprimer quelques règles imprescriptibles, dans l'espoir secret de le décourager.

"Je pense que, si vous êtes un "fan", vous avez compris quelques petites choses. Il est hors de question de dire quoi que ce soit sur l'extérieur ou sur les autres dômes. De même, pas de morts réalistes ou de violence gratuite. Et..." il ajouta cela d'un ton nerveux, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Quelques Proxies, par intérêt personnel pour la chose, avaient gardé dans leurs dômes cette survivance archaïque d'un temps où cela servait à la préservation de l'espèce. "pas de sexe, bien sûr."

Pendant cette tirade, il s'était accompagné de mouvements des bras pour souligner ses dires ; et puis réalisant que son interlocuteur utilisait exactement la même méthode depuis le début de la conversation, il recroisa les bras, gêné. Le Proxy était déjà convaincu, tout à fait à tort, qu'ils avaient de points communs, et il ne tenait pas à en rajouter !

"Tout sera fait selon vos consignes !" s'exclama MCQ, heureusement sans faire de mauvaise blague sur la dernière d'entre elles. "Vous verrez : ce sera extraordinaire !"

* * *

Il y avait une course-poursuite impliquant des pingouins. Il y avait des petits auto-raves affligés de défauts de langage. Il y avait un fromage sacré.

C'étaient les bons points.

Le mauvais point le plus visible était le personnage principal. Il ressemblait furieusement à MCQ lui-même, et était d'ailleurs joué par lui, ce qui expliquait des choses, en particulier pourquoi il semblait plus antipathique à Will qu'au public. Et le scénario semblait uniquement destiné à montrer à quel point ce personnage était exceptionnellement charismatique.

Pas extrêmement intelligent, heureusement. Il y avait des passages avec des Quiz au cours desquels le personnage en question devait se faire aider par le public armé de manettes spéciales, pour franchir des obstacles tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

Ce n'était pas drôle.

Enfin, si on considérait la chose d'un point de vue objectif, c'était certainement drôle. Le public était content. Il devait reconnaître que MCQ s'était bien adapté à son style. C'est juste qu'il avait complètement échoué sur ses plans. Ca ne faisait pas rire Will.

Ceci dit, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri.

Cela faisait même très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri de bon coeur.

Il avait aimé ça, pourtant, autrefois. S'il avait créé son dôme pour permettre à chacun des êtres vivants ici de porter un sourire sur les lèvres, c'est bien parce qu'il en savait la valeur. Mais justement, il prenait son rôle d'autant plus au sérieux ; et puis après tout, ses créations artistiques n'étaient pas là pour le faire rire lui, mais pour plaire au plus grand nombre.

(Et il avait de la chance que le plus grand nombre ne sache rien à propos de la fin du monde).

Aussi, quand lesdites créations ne plaisaient plus, il pouvait les jeter sans aucun regret, et tant mieux s'il ne s'y attachait pas.

Le sourire qu'il portait n'était plus la joie ingénue des enfants qui regardaient ses spectacles, mais juste la satisfaction d'avoir créé un dôme parfait, la satisfaction, justement, de ne pas reporter cette tristesse sur eux. C'était son rôle. Et il se devait de le prendre au sérieux.

Non, vraiment, c'était raté, se dit-il avec la sorte de satisfaction relative que vous amène un "je vous l'avais bien dit" bien placé dans les situations déplaisantes.

Il se concentra quand même sur l'histoire, ou du moins l'ébauche d'histoire. Peut-être y avait-il des choses à reprendre.

Il manqua avoir une grimace offensée quand il _se_ vit apparaître sous la forme d'un auteur de poésie exalté. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait prévu de faire exactement la même chose et rangea son envie de contestation naissante.

Heureusement, les spectateurs ne le reconnaîtraient pas. Il ne lui ressemblait pas physiquement, et la situation était tellement différente qu'il était impossible de faire un rapprochement mais il distinguait bien certains traits caractéristiques de sa façon de se tenir, de parler... de sa personnalité, aussi. Will ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin, de complicité ; c'était juste un effet d'avoir reconnu une référence qui n'était faite que pour lui, et pas parce que c'était spécialement drôle !

Le personnage de MCQ, comme d'habitude, approcha le sien avec un grand sourire amical. Will B. Goode sentit qu'il serait très énervé si son personnage lui répondait par un grand sourire. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Le personnage de MCQ essaya de se faire bien voir que de multiples flatteries et pitreries.

Puis, arrivant à cours de compliments, il déposa un gros bisou mouillé sur la joue de son interlocuteur.

Will ne put se retenir et se leva d'un bond, laissant tomber à terre le carnet à dessin qu'il avait toujours sur les genoux (on ne pouvait jamais savoir). Il croyait voit donné des directives nettes sur ce que pouvait contenir ou pas une projection publique, et s'il y avait la moindre tentative de romance, il...

A ce moment, le poète exalté fit une prise de karaté au jeune et dynamique héros, et le balança dans la rivière prochaine.

Will essaya, pour le principe, de retenir un éclat de rire.

Et échoua misérablement.


End file.
